Mùa hè của Vương Nhất Bác thực sự không dễ dàng gì
by Crystalette
Summary: Tóm tắt: Vương Nhất Bác muốn mời Tiêu Chiến đến nghỉ hè dài cùng các anh cả của Thiên Thiên Hướng Thượng. Cậu út không năm nào dẫn ai theo đột nhiên nói muốn mời người tới, khiến các anh cả không khỏi mừng.
1. 1 - 6

1\. "Em muốn mời"

"Ây ya, sao lại là nam vậy hả chú út? Em dẫn một cô bạn gái xinh đẹp về đây đi xem nào" Phong ca quàng vai cậu nhóc, mở lời trêu đùa.

"Mời về là tốt rồi, mời về đã là cực tốt. Rồi Tiêu Chiến đã đồng ý chưa? Cậu ấy khi nào đến?" Uông ca nghe chữ 'muốn mời' thôi thì đã mừng rơi nước mắt rồi, nên cũng không câu nệ tiểu tiết. Uông Hàm lão sư cũng rất có hảo cảm với Tiêu Chiến, người đâu lại luôn khiêm tốn và lễ phép như vậy. Trong số đồng trang lứa chơi thân với Vương Nhất Bác thì Uông Hàm ưng Tiêu Chiến nhất.

Vương Nhất Bác vô thức cười nhẹ nhàng, gật gật đầu,

"Anh ấy ngày 12 sẽ đến"

"Thôi nào Phong ca, anh cũng đã mời Trình Tiêu, còn em thì mời Tống muội, đã đủ rồi còn đâu" Thiên Hạc ca an ủi Phong ca, vỗ vỗ vai người kia.

"Nhất Bác, nhớ đối đãi với người ta cho chu đáo, dù gì cũng là khách em mời về mà" Đại lão sư cẩn thận nhắc nhở. Y tin Vương Nhất Bác là người lễ phép, chẳng qua là có hơi chút thẳng thắn, tuy nhiên nhắc thì vẫn phải nhắc. Việc này sau đó Đại lão sư nghĩ lại thì thấy cũng thừa quá đi. Vương Nhất Bác đúng là ghi nhớ những lời kia rất kĩ, kĩ đến nỗi đem vị khách đặc biệt kia chiều chuộng như lão bà của mình.

"Cái này thì các anh không phải lo đâu, cậu ấy có khi sẽ vào bếp nấu ăn cho Tiêu Chiến luôn ấy" Quản lý của cậu ấy có cười nói, cơ mà các lão sư cũng không lưu ý gì nhiều, chỉ cho rằng vì hai người họ quan hệ tốt nên bạn quản lý sẽ làm quá một chút. Họ không lâu sau mới nhận ra những lời kia căn bản không có làm quá chút nào.

2\. Hành lý

"Vương Nhất Bác, cậu quá đáng lắm" Tống Tổ Nhi vừa mới xuống xe đã hét lớn, làm Uông ca thở dài. Hai đứa nhỏ này lại bắt đầu rồi.

"Đúng đó, cậu ít nhất giúp cậu ấy bê đồ xuống đi. Dù gì người ta cũng là con gái mà" Trình Tiêu cũng hiểu tính của cậu út bên này, không nặng không nhẹ nhắc nhở.

"Cậu ấy là người bảo mình tự làm được mà" Vương Nhất Bác tỉnh bơ nói, làm Trình Tiêu cái gì cũng không nói được nữa.

"Tiêu Tiêu à, cậu xem" Tống Tổ Nhi quay qua mè nheo Trình Tiêu, khiến cô ấy phải cùng nàng xách hành lý, cũng an ủi cô nàng cá tính luôn. Riêng về việc ga lăng, Trình Tiêu cũng đã khá quen với việc bản thân tự mình ga lăng, nhưng cũng không quá phiền, tự mình làm được thì ắt nên làm. Dù gì cũng không phải tiểu thư đài các hay gì.

"Được rồi, để Phong ca xách cho hai em"

Nghe được câu này, không khí mới đỡ căng thẳng mà thêm vài phần hoà hoãn.

Tống Tổ Nhi được dỗ một hồi rồi đã lắng xuống, cơ mà chứng kiến được cảnh Vương Nhất Bác nhận được tin wechat của anh Chiến báo là đến rồi liền chạy bay ra cửa giúp người mình mời xách hành lý thì liền thấy sự phân biệt đối xử rõ rành rành.

"Cậu xem xem. Thật đúng là khiến người ta tức giận" Tống Tổ Nhi chỉ chỉ cái cảnh tượng hoà hoà hợp hợp bên dưới, tức giận nói.

"Thôi được rồi..." Trình Tiêu cười cười, cũng nhìn theo hướng chỉ của Tống Tổ Nhi, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Vương Nhất Bác cười cười nói cái gì đó khiến cho người bên cạnh (chắc là Tiêu lão sư đi) đánh cậu ấy một cái vào tay. Vương Nhất Bác cũng không né, bị đánh xong liền hướng người kia cười đến ngọt ngào.

Trình Tiêu chớp chớp mắt, có chút không quen mắt với bộ dáng tươi cười kia. Cậu ấy trong mắt cô đều là lạnh lùng và xa cách, chắc với các anh cả trong TTHT thì mới đỡ một chút. Có vẻ như Tiêu lão sư cũng là một ngoại lệ.

3\. Giới thiệu

Tống Tổ Nhi đang định đứng ra giới thiệu Tiêu lão sư cho mọi người, dù gì cô cũng biết anh ấy, còn Vương Nhất Bác thì có lúc nào chịu mở miệng, các anh lớn thì đều không phải người mời cậu ấy đến.

"E hèm" Cô mới hắng giọng một chút, định đứng ra thì Vương Nhất Bác đột nhiên đứng dậy, đưa Tiêu Chiến đến trước mặt Trình Tiêu, giới thiệu trước. Dù gì trong số bọn họ, có mỗi cô ấy là chưa gặp Tiêu Chiến bao giờ. Hai người vui vẻ bắt tay xong, cậu ấy liền dắt anh ấy đến chỗ bốn người anh cả. Họ nhanh chóng bắt quàng làm họ, hỏi han Tiêu Chiến đủ thứ. Mặc dù cậu ấy lớn hơn Vương Nhất Bác 6 tuổi, vì tính cách cũng hoà đồng nên bốn anh lớn nhanh chóng đều muốn săn sóc cậu ấy. Uông ca chưa gì còn đã nhắc cậu trẻ phải ăn nhiều thêm. Nói động đến điểm này, Vương Nhất Bác không nhịn được lên tiếng,

"Đúng ạ. Anh Chiến thích ăn lẩu. Tối nay chúng ta làm lẩu được không ạ?"

"Ăn lẩu thôi" Tống Tổ Nhi cũng hùa theo.

"Thôi được. Đừng có hô hào nữa, đều chiều các em" Thiên Hạc ca cũng cười cười đáp ứng hai đứa nhỏ.

4\. Vào bếp

"Tiêu Chiến biết nấu ăn sao?" Uông ca quay qua Tiêu Chiến, có phần ngạc nhiên nhìn thấy cậu thuần thục mặc tạp dề và tráng mỡ.

"Dạ vâng. Em sống một mình nên học chút nấu nướng cũng thuận tiện" Tiêu Chiến vẫn là Tiêu Chiến, vô cùng lễ phép nói đại, cũng không quá đề cao điều này. Tuy vậy cơ mà bốn người anh cả của Thiên thiên hướng thượng thì lại rất ngưỡng mộ người trẻ kia về điều này. Dù gì em út của họ cũng chẳng biết cái mô tê gì về bếp núc.

Nói đến cậu út nào đó, cậu ta lại chẳng biết tại sao lại cứ luẩn quẩn ở khu vực bếp mãi.

"Nhất Bác, chẳng phải bảo em tránh xa khu vực bếp sao? Hỏa hoạn thì làm sao bây giờ?" Phong ca nửa đùa nửa thật cười nói, hất mặt hỏi chuyện Vương Nhất Bác đang ngẩn người nhìn bộ dáng Tiêu Chiến mặc chiếc tạp dề màu hồng.

"Em muốn giúp" Nghe câu này xong, Đại lão sư suýt thì có mệnh hệ. Anh ấy là đang thử xem nước dùng được chưa, còn chưa phòng bị thì bị câu nói kia làm xém sặc.

"Thôi được rồi. Em ra ngoài kia chơi game chính là giúp rất nhiều đó. Em mà không để ý đến Tống muội là em ấy lại làm loạn lên đó. Mau làm hòa với người ta đi" Uông Hàm ca khuyên bảo, cũng nghĩ Nhất Bác sẽ nghe lời ngay, ai ngờ đứa em út hôm nay đột nhiên dở chứng, liền nhìn nhìn anh một chút rồi khăng khăng,

"Em bê bát đĩa cũng được"

Nghe thấy Nhất Bác đột nhiên muốn phụ mọi người, Đại lão sư cũng mừng, liền bảo em ấy mang chồng đĩa ra bàn xếp cho mọi người. Đi qua chỗ anh Chiến, người nào đó liền không nhịn được trêu đùa một câu,

"Tiêu lão sư vừa có nhan sắc thịnh thế lại vừa biết nấu ăn, cô gái nào cũng sẽ muốn gả cho anh"

Tiêu Chiến nghe những lời này xong thì thở dài bất đắc dĩ quay ra, nhìn được vẻ mặt đến là vui vẻ của ai kia, buông một câu quen thuộc, "Lại bắt đầu rồi phải không? Lại bắt đầu rồi hả?"

"Đâu có. Tiêu lão sư thật sự là đối tượng muốn cưới của bao cô gái mà. Vừa là tổng giám đốc tự chủ của công ty, lại vừa biết hát, diễn lại càng giỏi, lại đẹp như vậy. Em thật sự không sánh nổi"

Tiêu Chiến cũng không chịu lép vế, liền ngước mắt nhìn Vương Nhất Bác, ném lại vài câu "Làm sao mà đẹp bằng được Vương lão sư, mặc dù trẻ hơn anh tận 6 tuổi mà vũ đạo giỏi như vậy, dùng ánh mắt cũng có thể diễn trọn vẹn nhân vật, còn biết đua motor, biết trượt ván, các cô gái nếu đổ sẽ đổ Vương lão sư trước à nha ~"

"Anh rõ ràng đẹp trai hơn. Em nhìn anh nhiều hơn mà, chắc chắn em sẽ biết"

"Mặt của Vương lão sư nhỏ như vậy, rõ ràng là đẹp hơn anh rất nhiều"

Vương Nhất Bác đang định ném lại một câu thì nhìn thấy Thiên Hạc ca đang nhìn về phía họ với ánh mắt vô cùng ngạc nhiên, chỉ thiếu mỗi cái mồm trề ra,

"Em đi bê đĩa" Vương Nhất Bác hướng Thiên Hạc ca nói, cũng không quá mất tự nhiên mà nhấc chồng đĩa lên đi ra bàn ăn.

Thiên Hạc ca nhìn nhìn em út của họ, sau đó lại nhìn nhìn Tiêu Chiến một chút, có chút cảm thấy mình vừa mới chen ngang chuyện gì tốt đẹp. Không hổ là người được Nhất Bác mời về, thật sự là rất thân với cậu ấy. Anh là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Nhất Bác nhanh mồm nhanh miệng trêu trọc, nịnh nọt ai như vậy, cho dù là đùa hay là thật.

5\. "Cún con"

Uông lão sư lần đầu tiên nghe thấy biệt danh kia còn tưởng Tiêu Chiến đang nói chuyện với người khác. Cũng không trách lão sư, dù gì với những người khác, Vương Nhất Bác nếu bị gọi là "cún con" chắc chắn sẽ quyết không nhận.

Lúc đó là Tiêu Chiến đang rửa bát, lại bị nhóc con nào đó tiến tới đấu khẩu, nghịch ngợm, làm anh ấy không sao tập trung được để rửa. Cảm thấy phiền não, Tiêu Chiến liền quay qua Vương Nhất Bác thở dài, "Được rồi, cún con, em ngoan chút đi. Để ca rửa bát xong, được không?"

Uông lão sư là đang cất đồ vào tủ lạnh ngay bên cạnh đó, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này thì cảm thấy vô cùng kì quái. Uông ca còn tưởng cậu út nhà mình sẽ nhảy dựng lên vì cái tên đó, ai ngờ cậu ấy lại không hề có phản kháng gì, còn cười cười một cách ngốc nghếch rồi ngoan ngoãn xem Tiêu Chiến tiếp tục rửa bát.

Uông lão sư cũng đã lãnh giáo được phần nào độ thân thiết của họ từ lúc quay tập kỉ niệm 11 năm của Thiên Thiên Hướng Thượng rồi. Cơ mà xem ra trên sân khấu cũng đã là tiết chế rồi. Anh ấy cũng chưa từng thấy Vương Nhất Bác có hôm nào lại vui vẻ như hôm nay, rạng rỡ ra hẳn mặt, khiến cho Tống Tổ Nhi còn cảm thấy có chút sai sai.

"Chiến ca, chúng ta đi ngắm sao nhé? Tầng của em có ban công view đẹp không khác gì nóc nhà của Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xứ cả" Tiêu Chiến vừa mới rửa bát xong thì em út của họ liền theo lời hứa "rửa bát xong" kia tiếp tục nói, kéo kéo tay của Tiêu Chiến lên tầng. Người kia cũng không có cự tuyệt, chỉ cười cười thật ngọt ngào rồi đi theo em ấy.

Uông ca cũng cảm thán một chút, giờ con trai con lứa cũng thật là khác thời của anh. Hai đứa con trai dắt nhau đi ngắm sao chắc là Uông Hàm cũng là lần đầu tiên thấy.

Đại lão sư cũng cảm thấy kì quái không kém. Anh gần hơn với Vương Nhất Bác một chút so với Uông lão sư, càng cảm thấy thái độ của em út nhà họ đối với Tiêu Chiến đặc biệt tốt, đặc biệt "khác".

Nghe được biệt danh kia, Đại lão sư cũng ngờ ngợ ra một số thứ.

Lúc đó, Đại lão sư và Tiêu Chiến đang cùng nhau ngồi bàn về một số thứ. Đại Trương Vỹ yêu thương Vương Nhất Bác nhất, điều này sẽ không thay đổi. Tuy vậy, Tiêu Chiến thực sự khiến anh cảm thấy có hảo cảm, có cảm giác muốn che chở. Cậu ấy khiêm tốn, nhưng không hề tự ti. Cậu ấy tự tin, nhưng không hề tự cao. Cậu ấy rất duyên, rất được lòng mọi người, nhưng không hề "giả". Cậu ấy còn đặc biệt rất yêu nghề của mình, yêu fan của mình. Đại Trương Vỹ hiểu tại sao Vương Nhất Bác đối với cậu ấy lại tốt như vậy. Cậu út nhà anh nhìn thấu được nhiều thứ, rất mẫn cảm với độ chân thật của người khác. Cậu ấy chắc đã nhìn ra người này đơn thuần, chân chất hiếm thấy vì vậy mà muốn kết thân.

"Cún con, anh và Đại lão sư vừa xem màn nhảy của em trên TV nè. Em ngầu lắm" Đại lão sư chớp chớp mắt, còn tưởng Tiêu Chiến là đang trêu Vương Nhất Bác bằng biệt danh đáng yêu mà cậu ấy ghét. Ai ngờ cậu út nhà họ cũng không có tỏ ra chán ghét, hơn nữa còn cười, bên tai đã đỏ hết cả lên.

À, hóa ra là vậy. Đại lão sư nhìn hai con người trước mặt thêm một lần, càng hiểu ra tại sao Vương Nhất Bác lại đối với Tiêu Chiến đều tốt như vậy, đều dịu dàng, ngoan ngoãn đến vậy.

6\. Nhìn đến ngây người

Tống Tổ Nhi cảm thấy Tiêu Chiến chính là mẫu bạn trai lý tưởng cho các cô gái. Từ lúc quay MV với Tiêu lão sư, cô đã cảm thấy vậy rồi. Tuy nhiên, hôm nay thì cô khẳng định rằng Tiêu lão sư không chỉ là mẫu bạn trai lý tưởng, mà còn là mẫu người chồng lý tưởng. Nàng còn cảm thấy hơi rung rinh một chút, cảm giác như mình đang bị fan hóa.

Lý do cũng thực đơn giản: Tiêu Chiến đỡ cho cô một xô nước. Chẳng là hai người họ phụ trách đi mua sắm (Không hiểu tại sao Vương Nhất Bác cũng khăng khăng muốn đi theo. Tuy vậy, vẫn là không được vì bị các anh kéo đi chơi VR). Không hiểu từ đâu ra, một người liền hét lớn "Cẩn thận". Tống muội còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì đã bị Tiêu Chiến đẩy ra, rồi "ào" một tiếng, một chậu nước đổ xuống, vào hết người Tiêu Chiến ca. Anh ấy cũng không tỏ ra khó chịu, chỉ thở dài rồi vẫy tay ra hiệu "không có chuyện gì" với người làm rơi xô.

"Em không sao chứ?" Sau khi đỡ cho nàng một chậu nước, anh ấy còn đối cô mà nói, giọng có chút lo lắng "Lúc nãy anh đẩy em hơi mạnh rồi. Xin lỗi em nhé" Sau đó, Tiêu Chiến cười hì hì như làm huề. Tống Tổ Nhi cũng cười, có chút bị lung lay bởi nụ cười tỏa nắng kia. Thực sự Tiêu Chiến ca quá hoàn hảo đi. Vừa dịu dàng, ấm áp lại còn dễ nhìn.

"Sao anh không mắng ông ta chứ? Em là em mắng rồi đó. Ai lại bất cẩn như vậy chứ?" Sau khi hoàn hồn, nàng mới hướng lên góc ban công kia cau mày, cơ mà người đàn ông kia cũng đã đi vào trong.

"Người ta cũng là trượt tay thôi mà. Cũng không có gì. Cứ coi là tưới anh cho anh cao thêm vậy"

Tống Tổ Nhi cuối cùng cũng hiểu tại sao Vương Nhất Bác lại cứ kè kè bên Chiến ca như vậy. Con người này đúng là khiến người ta không thể không che chở,

"Tiêu Chiến ca thật tốt quá đi. Thả nào Vương Nhất Bác cứ bảo là anh không biết tự bảo vệ bản thân"

"Thôi được rồi. Anh cũng không muốn nghe em giáo huấn anh về việc anh phải thẳng thắn hơn đâu. Chúng ta về nào, quần áo ướt đúng thật là không dễ chịu"

Vừa về đến nhà, Vương Nhất Bác đã chạy ra, bước đi còn có chút vội vàng, khiến Tống Tổ Nhi càng cảm thấy sự phân biệt đối xử rành rành. Lần trước cô và Trình Tiêu cùng đi mua sắm về, cậu ta cũng không có nhanh chân như vậy nha.

"Chiến ca, anh về rồi s-

Cậu ta đột nhiên dừng giữa câu, nhìn nhìn Tiêu Chiến từ đầu đến chân, rồi cứ thế nhìn đến ngây ngốc. Tống Tổ Nhi nhìn ánh mắt kia, đột nhiên sinh cảm giác ngượng ngùng. Ánh mắt cậu ấy quả thật chưa từng hướng ai như vậy. Cô có điềm không lành.

Tống Tổ Nhi ho ho một tiếng, rồi khoanh tay trước ngực,

"Nè, cậu nhìn anh ấy ướt như vậy mà không biết đường đi lấy khăn sao?" Tống muội cũng không muốn nói một cách hung dữ như vậy cơ mà thật sự cô thấy ánh mắt của Vương Nhất Bác có phần khiến người ta sợ hãi.

"Không cần, để anh lên tắm luôn. Cũng không biết nước đó là nước gì. Tống muội, nhờ em mang đồ vào bếp dùm anh" Tiêu Chiến hình như cũng chẳng nhận ra điều gì, quay qua Tống muội dặn dò một chút rồi tiến về gian phòng của mình. Vương Nhất Bác cũng cùng lúc đó mới hoàn hồn, không hiểu sao còn có chút khẩn trương,

"Đ-Để em lau cho"

Câu này nói ra liền bị Tiêu Chiến cười cho, dù gì cũng không cứu vãn được gì nữa, lau gì mà lau chứ. Tiêu Chiến đi rồi, Tống Tổ Nhi liền nghe được Vương Nhất Bác tặc lưỡi, nói nhỏ một câu,

"Đều bị người khác nhìn thấy hết rồi, tức chết em mà"

Tống muội mới nghĩ một chút, đúng là vì người kia mặc áo trắng nên nước dính vào liền xuyên thấu thấy, nhưng cũng có mất miếng thịt nào đâu. Vương Nhất Bác thật kì cục mà!

Tống Tổ Nhi cũng không muốn đôi co, theo hướng dẫn của Tiêu Chiến mà cất đồ, cũng không phát hiện ra điều gì lạ lẫm.

Nói cô ấy có chút đầu gỗ cũng không đúng, chỉ là đối tượng là Vương Nhất Bác, cô ấy thế nào cũng không thể tư duy theo chiều hướng bình thường.


	2. 7 - 10

7\. Bóc kẹo

Trình Tiêu có mang theo một hũ kẹo thủy tinh, bên trong là các viên kẹo được bọc bằng bao bì hình vuông màu hồng phấn, rất đáng yêu. Tống Tổ Nhi là người sán đến đầu tiên, nhìn từng viên kẹo đến là mải mê. Nàng không quá thích đồ ngọt nhưng dù gì cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy những viên kẹo khả ái như vậy,

"Tiêu Chiến ca, anh cũng đến ăn thử đi" Tống Tổ Nhi hoạt bát níu níu tay Tiêu Chiến, dẫn anh đến bên bàn, dúi cho anh ấy một viên.

Trình Tiêu nhìn Tiêu Chiến lấy hai chiếc răng cửa của mình xé bao kẹo, liên tưởng ngay đến chú thỏ tên Tiểu Mễ cô nuôi ở nhà.

Sau khi bóc được kẹo, nam nhân gần ba chục kia liền cẩn thận gấp bao bì kẹo làm bốn phần, đặt xuống bàn sau đó mới bỏ kẹo vào miệng, động tác khiến người ta có cảm giác vô cùng nhỏ bé.

"Ngon thật nha, vị ổi" Tiêu Chiến chép chép miệng, thưởng thức mà nói. Trình Tiêu bất giác mỉm cười theo, đột nhiên cảm thấy như ánh mặt trời ấm áp trong trời đông lạnh giá.

"Để em mang kẹo chia cho các anh cả luôn" Tổ Nhi nhanh nhảu mang 4 viên kẹo chạy đi tìm Hàm ca và mọi người.

"Anh thực ra có nhìn thấy lọ kẹo này một lần rồi. Là chị quản lý đi du lịch về mua, đều chia cho mọi người trong phòng. Chị ấy cũng mời anh nhưng lúc đó đang quay A Lệnh, không được ăn vặt lung tung nên đành từ chối. Đêm còn mơ về nó nữa…" Tiêu Chiến hì hì cười, hướng Trình Tiêu kể lể, giọng nói có chút hoài niệm,

"Vậy anh ăn nữa đi" Trình Tiêu liền lấy cho anh thêm một viên, giọng nói dịu dàng, có chút xót xa. Cô cũng từng trải qua những giai đoạn như vậy nên cũng rất hiểu, vả lại người trước mặt còn là một nam nhân, khẩu phần ăn so với cô cũng cần nhiều hơn đi.

"Tiêu Tiêu à, cậu không được như vậy nha! Cậu vừa nói rằng mỗi ngày chỉ được ăn một cái, ăn nhiều hơn sẽ không tốt. Vậy mà tớ vừa quay đi liền thấy cậu bị trai đẹp dụ dỗ rồi" Tống Tổ Nhi lên án, phồng mồm trợn má mà nói, khiến Trình Tiêu có chút thất thố. Đúng thật là ăn nhiều sẽ không tốt, cơ mà nhìn Tiêu Chiến có chút chờ mong khi được ăn thêm viên thứ hai, Trình Tiêu lại có chút mềm lòng, giống như nhìn tiểu thố thố của mình xin ăn vậy. Vả lại, Trình Tiêu cảm thấy chính mình cũng không phải là loại người bị sắc đẹp mờ mắt, dù gì Vương Nhất Bác cũng rất dễ nhìn, nhưng cô lúc làm việc với cậu ấy cũng chưa từng cảm thấy tim loạn nhịp. Vậy mà với Tiêu Chiến lại muốn săn sóc một chút, mặc dù anh ấy hơn cô 7 tuổi lận.

Trình Tiêu nhìn Tống Tổ Nhi, rồi lại nhìn lọ kẹo, không biết nên nói sao cho vuông,

"Cậu là con gái, phải giữ dáng, Chiến ca khác. Anh ấy ăn thêm một viên cũng đâu có chết người" Đang lúc tìm lý luận hợp lý, Trình Tiêu được Vương Nhất Bác cứu một phen. Cậu ấy chen vô nói, cũng thuận tay lấy cho mình một viên kẹo, rồi đưa cho Tiêu Chiến thêm một viên.

"Vương lão sư, đừng chọc em ấy" Tiêu Chiến nhắc nhẹ, anh biết cún con là đang muốn cho xong chuyện nên mới nói vậy, nhưng vẫn là không nên làm Tống muội nổi giận. "Tổ Nhi, em cũng ăn thêm một cái đi. Cũng không sao mà, phải không?"

Nhìn nhìn Tiêu lão sư một chút, Trình Tiêu chợt nhận ra vì sao Vương Nhất Bác bình thường cao lãnh nhưng trước mặt người này lại ngọt ngào đến vậy. Mị lực từ người này quả là nguy hiểm.

Nói đến Vương Nhất Bác, cậu ấy đang chăm chú xem tiểu thố thố bên cạnh dùng răng xé vỏ kẹo. Cảnh tượng liền khiến cậu ấy nghĩ đến lúc thỏ nhỏ trên giường cũng ngây thơ như vậy dùng răng bóc vỏ-

"Vương lão sư à, em không sao chứ? Em muốn ăn thêm kẹo sao?" Tiêu Chiến thấy Vương Nhất Bác nhìn chằm chằm mình bóc kẹo liền tưởng cậu ấy còn muốn ăn thêm, liền hỏi nhỏ.

"Không, em no rồi" Sư tử nào đó bất đắc dĩ nói, trong lòng thì không khỏi ngứa ngáy. Sư tử không phải muốn ăn kẹo, mà chính là muốn thịt thỏ.

(Cho những bạn trẻ trong sáng mà còn băn khoăn là VNB tưởng tượng anh Chiến bóc vỏ gì thì là vỏ bao cao su đó =))) )

8\. Tương mè

Vương Nhất Bác bình thường cũng là một cậu nhóc mới lớn ngoan ngoãn, tuy nhiên đối với đồ ăn thì đến Đại lão sư cũng không quản được cậu ấy. Cậu ta không thích ăn đồ cay nên cũng coi như là đỡ, sẽ không ảnh hưởng nhiều đến cổ họng, tuy nhiên cậu ấy lại thực thích ăn thức ăn có hạt tiêu. Mỗi lần ăn đồ nướng là mấy anh cả không khỏi đau đầu vì em út của họ cứ thêm hạt tiêu hết thứ này đến thứ khác.

Lần này cũng đâu khác, lọ hạt tiêu trong tay, Vương Nhất Bác hết lần này đến lần khác rắc rắc. Tống Tổ Nhi có cau mày chút cơ mà cậu ta thì có làm gì để ý. Đến miếng thịt thứ ba bị rắc hạt tiêu, Tiêu Chiến liền phát hiện. Tiêu lão sư quả quyết tịch thu hộp hạt tiêu, nhìn Vương Nhất Bác như một đàn anh gương mẫu,

"Vương lão sư, em có biết hạt tiêu rất hại cho cổ họng em không?" Từ đầu thì Tiểu Tán cũng không quá hung dữ, chỉ nhỏ nhẹ nói,

"Em biết mà, cơ mà từ trước đến nay em đều không bị ảnh hưởng, không sao đâu mà ạ" Vương Nhất Bác cũng không có to tiếng, chỉ thản nhiên trả lời. Tiêu Chiến nhìn xung quanh bàn ăn mọi người đều là vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ. Cậu ấy nhíu mày một chút nhìn Vương Nhất Bác,

"Em muốn mọi người lo cho em đến chết sao? Mỗi lần đều rắc nhiều tiêu như vậy. Ai cũng biết em sức khoẻ không tồi, cơ mà ngộ nhỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra em nghĩ họ sẽ không cảm thấy có lỗi sao?" Tiêu Chiến nghiêm giọng một chút, thành công đã doạ được Vương lão sư một chút. Cậu ấy nhìn xung quanh, rồi lại nhìn Tiêu Chiến,

"...Em không rắc nữa" Cậu ấy nghe lời, tuy vậy không vui vẫn là không vui. Cậu đã quá quen ăn có vị rồi.

Đại gia đình Thiên Thiên Hướng Thượng lại có phần thở ra nhẹ nhõm, họ là luôn đau đáu điều này. Cơ mà vì chiều theo Nhất Bác mà vấn đề này họ có chút nương tay.

Tiêu Chiến nhìn bạn nhỏ bên cạnh mình vâng lời nhưng xụ mặt thì lòng cũng mềm nhũn, thật sự giận không nổi mà. Tiêu Chiến cười cười rồi đặt chai tương mè mình mang từ nhà đi.

"Tặng em chai tương mè, ăn đảm bảo không có kém cạnh gì hạt tiêu. Cún con, đừng dỗi nữa nha" Tiêu lão sư quen miệng gọi, khiến ngay cả Trình Tiêu bình thường điềm tĩnh cũng thấy có chút buồn cười. Vương Nhất Bác cũng không phản ứng gì với cái biệt danh kia, chỉ gật gật một chút, cũng cười ra mặt rồi. Thì Tiêu lão sư quan tâm cậu ta, thực sự như vậy đã khiến cậu ta bằng lòng rồi.

Tương mè quả thực không tồi à nha, Vương Nhất Bác cảm khái chút sau khi chấm.

9\. Ngắm sao

Phong ca lên sân thượng phơi quần áo, quần áo chẳng những không phơi được mà anh còn nghe được một đoạn hội thoại thực sự làm anh sáng tỏ tại sao Vương Nhất Bác trước mặt Tiêu Chiến lại khác biệt tới vậy.

Ngồi ở trên sân thượng là một Vương Nhất Bác và một Tiêu Chiến, hai người im lặng cùng ngắm sao. Theo Tiền Phong thấy thì là một người ngắm sao, còn một người thì ngắm người bên cạnh.

Phong ca đột nhiên cảm thấy tại sao mình lại không nhận ra chứ, ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng như vậy, không phải em út của họ là đang tương tư Tiêu Chiến sao?

"Vương lão sư, em không ngắm sao hả?"

Tiêu Chiến hỏi, ngữ khí có phần nhỏ hơn so với bình thường, tai hồng hồng, cũng không biết là do nhiệt độ hay do ánh nhìn của người bên cạnh.

"Em đang ngắm sao mà - một ngôi sao cô đơn" Vương Nhất Bác nói, giọng nói có chút đùa giỡn, tuy nhiên ánh mắt thì không nói dối.

"Vương lão sư mà cứ như vậy ở trước mặt fan thì có phải bây giờ sẽ còn lợi hại hơn không..." Tiêu Chiến quay sang cười, nụ cười thực đẹp, có chút trêu đùa ngược lại,

"Không thể. Em chỉ có thể như vậy với anh thôi"

Tiêu Chiến lặng đi một chút, tai đỏ thành một vùng,

"Vậy thì tiếc nhỉ..." Tiêu Chiến cười cười, làm em út của họ cũng cười theo, cứ như vậy hai người lại tiếp tục ngắm sao.

Tiền Phong ca bất đắc dĩ mang quần áo trở lại lầu của mình, thở dài một chút, cảm giác giống như sắp phải gả đứa em ruột của mình đi.

10\. Lén chụp ảnh

Uông lão sư bước vào phòng sinh hoạt chung vừa lúc chứng kiến được một Vương Nhất Bác lén chụp hình Tiêu Chiến đang ngủ trên ghế sô pha. Sau khi chụp xong còn nhìn nhìn bức ảnh đến ngây ngốc. Uông lão sư không nghĩ mình hoa mắt nữa, được hai ngày nhưng lão sư đã cảm thấy quen với chuyển biến này rồi. Tiêu Chiến, đối với em út của họ, thực sự là một ngoại lệ.

"Quả thực là đẹp mắt như Tổ Nhi bảo" Uông lão sư đứng ra đằng sau Vương Nhất Bác, xem tấm ảnh rồi thản nhiên nhận xét, thành công làm Vương Nhất Bác giật mình, điện thoại suýt thì rớt khỏi tay.

"H-Hàm ca" Như bị bắt tại trận, Vương cao lãnh đột nhiên có chút hoảng, nhìn trái nhìn phải, sau đó quay qua anh cả của mình rồi cười, "Em là đang định chụp ảnh anh ấy ngủ, sau đó tý nữa lấy trêu anh ấy chút ý mà"

Uông lão sư nhìn em út của họ diễn, đột nhiên thấy buồn cười,

"Được rồi. Em chụp thì cứ chụp, anh không cản. Tiêu Chiến là một người tốt, nếu thực sự có ý, anh đều ủng hộ em"

Vương Nhất Bác cuối cùng cũng yên tâm buông vỏ bọc kia, có chút bối rối, cũng hơi thất thần, quay qua nhìn Tiêu Chiến đang say giấc trên sô pha, đến ngủ cũng rất đáng yêu, rất đẹp, khiến Vương Nhất Bác không kiềm được muốn chụp một bức, lưu lại như kỉ niệm. Trước giờ những lời cậu khen Tiêu Chiến đều không phải là quá, đều là thật tâm. Chỉ là chủ nhân của nhan sắc, của tài năng kia không nhận thức được. Điều này làm cậu có chút hơi bất mãn. Tuy vậy, cái điểm đó ở Tiêu lão sư cũng rất khả ái, nên cậu không sao giận cho được.

"Anh ấy chỉ coi em là bạn nhỏ sinh năm 97" Vương Nhất Bác có chút ủy khuất nói. Khó khăn lắm cậu ấy mới có thể thoát khỏi được cái bóng của Lam Vong Cơ trong mắt anh ấy, bây giờ lại bị khoảng cách tuổi tác xen ngang.

"Thì em đúng là kém người ta 6 tuổi mà" Uông lão sư lần đầu tiên được nghe tâm sự tuổi hồng từ cậu, có chút cảm thấy mới mẻ, cũng vui vì em út của họ cuối cùng cũng mở lòng, "Cơ mà người ta nhận lời mời của em đến đây thì chẳng phải gián tiếp cho em cơ hội sao?"

Vương Nhất Bác chớp chớp mắt một chút, tự nhiên có cảm giác mình được khai sáng.

"Anh nghĩ em có cơ hội không, Hàm ca?" Vương Nhất Bác thực tâm hỏi, trong lòng cảm thấy lẫn lộn.

Hàm ca nhìn ra được em út của họ đang bận tâm rất nhiều, lại không biết nói cho ai nên đành tự mình đã ngẫm nghĩ thông suốt. Hàm ca vỗ vỗ vai Nhất Bác, cười nói,

"Nếu Vương Nhất Bác tài giỏi của chúng ta không có cơ hội thì là ai đây?" Hàm ca hóm hỉnh nói, nhưng trong đó đều là lời thật lòng.

Vương Nhất Bác cười cười không đáp lại, nhưng ánh mắt đã kiên định hơn rồi.

Hàm ca ủng hộ Nhất Bác theo đuổi, nhưng cũng không chắc chắn hộ được hai đứa nhỏ này rồi sẽ ra sao. Lão sư chỉ biết Nhất Bác của họ từ khi gặp Tiêu Chiến trở nên vui vẻ hơn, khiến anh an tâm hơn rất nhiều. Với Uông Hàm lão sư, thế là đủ rồi.


	3. 11 - 13

11\. Con dâu

Mấy ngày ở cùng Tiêu Chiến, Thiên Hạc ca có cảm giác nhà họ có thêm một người con dâu. Đính chính một chút, không phải là anh ấy thấy Tiêu Chiến giống con gái, mặc dù có khi còn dễ nhìn hơn con gái, cơ mà là vì chuyện bếp núc quét tước Tiểu Tán làm còn thuần thục hơn cả Tống Tổ Nhi hay Trình Tiêu.

Còn về chuyện người con dâu này là ai cưới về thì…

Cao Thiên Hạc nhìn Vương Nhất Bác chăm chú trong bếp nghe Tiêu Chiến hướng dẫn làm bánh thì có cảm giác đứa em út của họ thực sự không còn thuốc chữa nữa rồi. Anh cũng chưa từng thấy Nhất Bác nghe ai đến say sưa mê mẩn như vậy. Tuy vậy, việc hiểu được đến đâu thì chắc còn phải xem xét, vì em út của họ lâu lâu lại phân tâm mất một lúc vì mải ngắm người trước mặt. Cao Thiên Hạc thực muốn đùa một câu "Nhất Bác, em còn nhìn nữa là mặt người ta mòn ra đó" nhưng anh là không muốn phá vỡ cái bầu không khí phu phu mặn nồng của hai người. Chuyện cần đến ắt sẽ đến, cứ để thuận theo tự nhiên đi.

"Whoa, mùi gì thơm vậy? Tiêu Chiến ca lại làm gì cho chúng ta ăn hả?" Tống Tổ Nhi vừa vào phòng sinh hoạt chung thì nhanh nhảu đoán, hai mắt sáng cả lên. Nàng định chạy vào bếp thì bị Cao Thiên Hạc giữ lại,

"Thôi được rồi, đừng vào nháo anh ấy. Để người ta yên yên ổn ổn làm đi, tý nữa em sẽ có bánh ăn" Cao Thiên Hạc khiến Tống muội an phận, nhưng cô ấy là không phục,

"Nhưng Vương Nhất Bác cũng ở trong đó mà, em chỉ muốn vào ăn vụng một miếng thôi cũng không được sao?" Tống Tổ Nhi oan uổng nói, cũng không hề nhận ra điều gì không đúng. Cao Thiên Hạc thầm than trong lòng 'Em gái à, người anh này là đang cứu em khỏi bị Nhất Bác ghi thù đó. Em mà vào trong đó khác gì kì đà cản mũi'.

Nhìn khuôn mặt bất đắc dĩ cùng khó xử của Thiên Hạc ca, Tống muội đành ngoan ngoãn ngồi ngoài, cùng Trình Tiêu trò chuyện cho đỡ buồn chán.

Lúc ổ bánh quy ra lò, Tiêu Chiến vui vẻ mời mọi người đến cùng ăn. Trong khi mọi người khen lấy khen để Tiêu lão sư khéo tay thì Cao Thiên Hạc để ý kĩ mới thấy có một chiếc bánh hình thù quái dị, khác với những chiếc tròn trịa còn lại. Chiếc bánh này sau đó được Tiêu lão sư cầm lên vui vẻ ăn dưới sự phản đối kịch liệt của Vương Nhất Bác,

"Đã bảo anh bỏ đi rồi mà anh còn mang vào nướng" Cậu trai ngượng chín tai, nhỏ giọng trách móc. Cao Thiên Hạc như ngờ ngợ ra điều gì. Hóa ra là do Nhất Bác làm.

"Có gì đâu chứ. Vương lão sư lần đầu tiên làm bánh mà, nói bỏ là bỏ sao được. Vả lại, vị không hề tệ à nha" Tiêu Chiến vui vẻ nói, ăn đến là thỏa mãn.

Nhất Bác vừa sướng vừa ngượng, vẻ mặt chính là vô cùng thú vị.

Cao Thiên Hạc nhìn Tiêu lão sư rồi âm thầm cảm thán. Em út của họ thua triệt để rồi. Mỗi ngày đều bị những câu nói của người này vuốt lông, sao mà rời mắt cho được chứ. Chuyện đã đành, Thiên Hạc ca thầm chúc Vương Nhất Bác rước người về thành công.

12\. Mẫn cảm

Vương Nhất Bác thấp hơn Tiêu Chiến 3 cm (thực ra là 3.6 cm nhưng Vương Nhất Bác quyết không thừa nhận 0.6 cm còn lại) nên đi sau anh ấy liền nhìn được cực kì rõ phần gáy trắng trắng mềm mềm của người kia.

Một lần, cậu ấy nhìn thấy gáy người kia có dính một chút bột làm bánh liền nói "Anh Chiến, dính bột" rồi thản nhiên lấy ngón trỏ của mình nhẹ nhàng quệt đi. Vương Nhất Bác cũng không có ý gì khác, chỉ là đơn thuần giúp người kia, phản ứng nhận lại thì không như những gì cậu nghĩ.

Tiêu Chiến bị làm bất ngờ nên liền rụt cổ lại, "ưm" một tiếng, tai bất giác hồng lên. Tiểu Tán sau đó biết mình bị hớ rồi, liền căng thẳng quay qua Vương Nhất Bác giải thích,

"L-Lão Vương à, em làm anh giật bắn cả mình, l-lần sau liền nói cho anh để anh tự mình phủi là được" Tiêu Chiến cố làm ra vẻ tự nhiên rồi cười, tay xoa xoa gáy của mình.

Vương Nhất Bác chớp chớp mắt, nhìn người trước mặt rồi lại nhìn ngón trỏ của mình như nhận ra điều gì đó mới lạ, mắt cậu ấy sáng bừng lên, báo hiệu cho Tiêu Chiến biết rằng phen này anh chắc chắn không thoát được rồi.

"C-Chúng ta ra ngoài đi, Hàm ca với mọi người đang- ưm" Tiêu Chiến đang muốn hướng lực chú ý của sư tử con vào chỗ khác nhưng muộn mất rồi. Sư tử nào đó cư nhiên liền lấy ngón trỏ của mình di một đường thật nhẹ xuống lòng bàn tay của thỏ nhỏ, làm anh ấy theo phản xạ tự nhiên thu tay về, rùng mình một cái.

Sư tử đột nhiên cảm thấy ngón trỏ của mình nóng lên khi nhìn thấy phản ứng của người kia, đồng thời cũng sáng tỏ vài thứ,

"Tiêu lão sư, này là…" Vương Nhất Bác tiến đến, muốn lấy ngón trỏ của mình tiếp tục chọt chọt nhưng lần này Tiêu Chiến là thực sự đề phòng, liền lùi lại vài bước,

"V-Vương lão sư à, tha cho anh đi mà…" Tiêu Chiến cười cười nịnh nọt, muốn Vương Nhất Bác đừng có tự tiện mà chọc vào người mình nhưng cậu ấy làm sao có thể bỏ qua chứ, bao lâu quay phim và phỏng vấn cùng anh, anh ấy là lần đầu tiên làm ra phản ứng như thế này. Tâm cậu ngứa ngáy vô cùng, thật muốn tìm hiểu thêm nha.

Thế là trò đuổi rượt bắt đầu, sư tử cứ tiến được một bước, thỏ nhỏ lại lùi lại một bước, tiến… lùi… tiến… lùi…nhưng thỏ nhỏ là tính sai đường rồi, tiến tiến thoái thoái được một hồi, thỏ nhỏ liền vấp chân vào ghế sô pha, thuận tiện ngã xuống, bị sư tử nhỏ chặn đường thoát ngay lập tức. Sư tử cúi xuống thăm dò người kia một cách vô cùng hứng thú và hiếu kì. Thấy mình thật sự không còn cách nào khác, Tiêu Chiến đành phải thú nhận,

"Vương lão sư à, thật ra anh chỉ là dễ bị nhột thôi mà, em tha anh đi" Thỏ nhỏ trưng ra bộ mặt vô cùng thảm thương, mong được hưởng sự khoan hồng. Vào tai Vương Nhất Bác thì có bao nhiêu làm nũng liền có bấy nhiêu, khiến tâm cậu ngày càng nhộn nhạo.

"Ở đâu cũng nhột sao?" Hỏi xong, Vương Nhất Bác không đợi câu trả lời liền lấy ngón trỏ của mình gãi gãi cằm của người dưới thân, nhận được một cái rùng mình cùng tiếng rên mắc kẹt trong họng. Vương Nhất Bác nhìn người kia ngoan ngoãn cùng e dè nằm đó, trong đầu là một chuỗi "không xong rồi". Cậu ấy nuốt đến ực một cái, ngón trỏ tiếp tục vuốt xuống yết hầu người kia.

Tiêu Chiến tai càng ngày càng đỏ, bị tiếng "ưm" không chủ định của chính mình làm cho ngượng chín người, cũng vì thế mà thân thể càng trở nên mẫn cảm, chỉ có thể mở miệng van xin,

"N-Nhất Bác à, đừng mà"

Một câu "đừng mà" của Tiêu Chiến khác nào thêm dầu vào lửa, khiến Vương Nhất Bác thực sự nổi lên hứng muốn khi dễ, liền cúi xuống thổi nhẹ vào cái tai ửng đỏ của anh, khiến anh ấy liền co mình lại, định lấy tay che đi nhưng bị cậu nắm được,

Vương Nhất Bác lúc này ngồi trên người Tiêu Chiến, nhất cử nhất động của anh đều được cậu thu vào mắt. Tiêu thố thố bắt gặp ánh mắt kia thì cảm giác áp lực vô cùng. Tuy rằng thỏ nhỏ bị sư tử nhìn rất nhiều cũng sinh quen rồi nhưng bị kẹt dưới thân cậu ấy như thế này, ánh mắt kia khiến anh có cảm giác mình sắp bị cậu xơi tái rồi. Thỏ nhỏ đành liều mạng tìm đường sống cuối cùng,

"Nhất Bác à, ưm…đừng thọc lét anh nữa mà, a… r-rồi em muốn làm gì thì anh sẽ làm đó" Tiêu Chiến mắt bắt đầu ngấn nước rồi, giọng nói cũng đứt quãng. Cũng tại cậu ấy hết chạm yết hầu của anh lại lướt ngón tay một đường xuống đến ngực rồi đến cái bụng phẳng lì. Cảm giác ngón trỏ kia như chuồn chuồn lướt nước chạm nhẹ vào người anh khiến anh thực sự chịu không nổi, thế nên Tiêu thỏ đành đầu hàng bằng cách chiều lòng người kia. Sư tử ngưng một chút, nhìn thẳng vào mắt của thỏ con đang bị mình vần vò,

"Gì cũng được sao?" Giọng nói của sư tử không hiểu sao có chút khàn khàn, ánh mắt lại càng có cảm giác bức người, nhưng Tiêu thỏ đã hứa rồi, cũng không còn đường nào khác để đi, nên đành gật đầu. Thỏ nhỏ cảm khái một chút, đúng là cả quá trình thọc lét anh từ nãy tới giờ cậu ấy đều không có cười lấy một cái, ngược lại còn có chút nghiêm túc, có chút bá đạo, nên khiến anh đúng là không đoán ra cậu ấy là đang muốn làm gì "Vậy em hỏi cái gì đều phải trả lời thành thật nhé"

Tiêu thỏ chớp chớp mắt một chút, cũng không nghĩ tới cậu sẽ chỉ yêu cầu đơn giản như vậy, nên cũng gật đầu lè lẹ,

"Ngoài em ra còn có ai biết anh mẫn cảm thế này không?" Tiêu Chiến cau mày một chút, thật là không thích cái từ "mẫn cảm" này,

"Là dễ nhột-" Anh ấy phồng mồm, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ấy như muốn đe dọa rồi nhất quyết sửa lại, nhưng mới được nửa câu liền bị Vương Nhất Bác lấy ngón tay cọ nhẹ vào cổ nên "ân" một tiếng rồi cựa người né đi. Tiêu Chiến hướng ánh mắt trách móc nhìn người đang khi dễ anh, nhưng cũng ngoan ngoãn trả lời tiếp "Mấy đứa nhỏ ở X-NINE cũng biết, toàn thọc lét anh mỗi lần muốn anh nấu cho ăn-" Ngón tay hư hỏng lần này hướng xương quai xanh của anh mà lướt qua lướt lại, làm anh ngứa ngứa, muốn tránh nhưng không sao tránh nổi.

Mà làm thỏ nhỏ cảm thấy kì quái nhất chính là bình thường mấy nhóc ở X-NINE thường hướng phần nách hay lườn của anh mà thọc lét, nhưng sư tử không như vậy, toàn ở những chỗ chẳng ai động đến bao giờ chạm chạm nắn nắn, khiến anh vừa đề phòng lại vừa có chút tò mò.

Trong khi thỏ nhỏ đang lạc lối trong suy nghĩ của mình thì sư tử đang đấu tranh tư tưởng, thật sự cậu ấy chỉ muốn ăn sạch sẽ người trước mặt thôi. Cậu ấy nghe được câu trả lời kia thì sinh khí thực sự. Anh ấy đã nhạy cảm như vậy lại còn để cho người khác tùy ý chạm vào, có phải lúc nào cũng sẽ bày ra cái phản ứng mê hoặc như trước mặt hay không. Nghĩ đến vậy thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu muốn bức người trước mặt đến khi anh ấy nức nở xin tha mới thôi. Cậu ấy những viễn cảnh như thế này đều đã tưởng tượng qua. Trong tưởng tượng của cậu, thỏ nhỏ mê hoặc, dụ người, câu dẫn như thế nào đều có. Dù vậy thì cũng chỉ là ảo tưởng của cậu ấy thôi. Điều cậu không ngờ đến rằng phản ứng của người này so với trí tưởng tượng của cậu còn khiến cậu ấy mất bình tĩnh gấp vạn lần.

"Trả lời cũng trả lời em rồi, mau thả anh đi đi" Thỏ nhỏ cố gắng tỏ ra kiên cường mà nói, chỉ sợ lại bị sư tử trước mặt chọc chọc miết miết đến không chịu nổi. Thấy thỏ con sinh ra cảm giác sợ mình, sư tử con lại không nỡ xuống tay, đành thu vuốt của mình lại, cọ cọ má mình vào tay của tiểu thố thố trước mặt.

"Em không chọc anh nữa, nhưng cho em chạm chạm nhé?"

Đối diện với ánh mắt cầu xin của người này, Tiêu Chiến chẳng thể nào khước từ, đành để cậu muốn làm thế nào thì làm.

13\. Giới hạn

"Bình thường lúc em đánh anh anh cũng đâu có bị nhột đâu?" Sư tử thắc mắc thêm, vì không muốn dọa thỏ nhỏ nên nhân cơ hội này vân vê ngón tay nhỏ nhắn của người trước mặt, làm ra biểu cảm hòa hoãn hơn một chút,

"Em dùng lực mà, chỉ lúc bị chạm nhẹ anh mới bị nhột" Tiêu Chiến cũng thành thật trả lời, đã thả lỏng người hơn một chút nhưng đôi mắt phượng ngủ vẫn có chút dè dặt nhìn theo bàn tay của cậu ấy. Bàn tay hơi thô ráp tiến đến xoa xoa bên má trái của anh. Tiêu Chiến hơi cứng người một chút, đang đợi cảm giác nhột nhột, nhưng sau khi nhận ra không có nhột lắm thì cũng không vặn vẹo nữa, bất giác cọ cọ lại, có chút dễ chịu nha.

"Vậy, em dùng lực thế này còn nhột không?" Đột nhiên giọng nói của Vương Nhất Bác biến chuyển dịu dàng, khiến chút giận dỗi của Tiêu Chiến đều tiêu tan cả, thay vào đó là bất đắc dĩ. Tiêu thỏ đành thở dài mà lắc đầu,

"Thoải mái a" Thỏ nhỏ thỏa mãn mà trả lời, cả người vì lúc trước chịu nhiều đả kích lúc này được xoa nắn liền nhũn cả ra. Thấy người trước mặt hoàn toàn để mình muốn nắn vuốt ra sao thì tùy, Vương Nhất Bác không an phận mà một đường hướng tới giữa ngực của anh ấy mà miết qua miết lại. So với cảm giác lúc trước, lúc này còn có chút ấm nóng và thỏa mãn khó tả khiến thỏ nhỏ không kiềm được mà "ưm" một tiếng. Tiểu thố thố bị thanh âm của mình làm cho ngại ngùng, liền nhìn Nhất Bác như chột dạ,

"Dễ chịu sao?" Ánh mắt cậu ấy đã tối đi một phần vì dục vọng, nhưng lại thập phần ấm áp khiến Tiêu Chiến muốn ỷ lại vô cùng, chẳng còn chút kháng cự nào nữa. Thỏ con gật gật đầu, ánh mắt từ khi nào đã nhiễm một tầng sương, ngước lên nhìn cậu có biết bao nhiêu là câu nhân. Vương Nhất Bác bất giác liếm môi, ánh mắt này là cho phép cậu muốn làm gì thì làm sao?

"Tiêu lão sư đẹp quá đi" Cậu ấy không kìm được mà nói, ánh mắt nhìn xuống cơ thể mẫn cảm của thỏ con trước mặt như muốn nuốt trọn vậy. Tuy vậy, lời nói của cậu ấy lại thập phần ôn nhu khiến anh thật muốn chui xuống lỗ mà trốn.

"Cũng không đẹp bằng Vương lão s- ah…" Tiểu Tán đang định theo bản năng phản bác lại, nhưng lại bị phân tâm bởi móng vuốt xấu xa của sư tử. Bàn tay ấm nóng liền cách một lớp áo dùng lực nhấn xuống điểm hồng trước ngực của thỏ con, truyền đến cảm giác tê dại khắp người. Sư tử quan sát thỏ con chẳng mảy may có chút kháng cự nào, cứ thuận theo tay cậu ấy mà rên rỉ, lòng sinh cảm giác khó chịu vô cùng,

"Tiêu lão sư, anh biết là em đang định làm gì không?"

"Ân, thì em chẳng phải bảo em muốn chạm vào người anh sao?" Thỏ nhỏ dễ dàng trả lời, nhưng mắt lại đang nhìn theo tay của sư tử nên không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của cậu ấy. Nha, sao lại mò xuống bụng của anh rồi, chỗ đó nhột muốn chết, nhưng tay cậu ấy lại làm anh thoải mái thật đó.

"Anh không định phản kháng sao?" Vương Nhất Bác như đang thử phản ứng của người trước mặt, liền một đường hướng đùi non của anh mà tự tiện vuốt ve, khiến anh giật mình mà "ưm" một tiếng,

Tiêu Chiến né tránh ánh mắt của cậu, mặt đã đỏ ửng, nhíu mày một chút,

"Thì em bảo là em muốn chạm vào anh mà, bây giờ lại muốn anh phản kháng sao?"

Vương Nhất Bác tặc lưỡi, nói thẳng, "Vậy giờ em bảo em muốn làm tình với Tiêu lão sư thì Tiêu lão sư cũng cứ thế cho em làm sao?"

Vương Nhất Bác cảm thấy mình sắp không xong rồi, mình sắp bị từ chối rồi, mắt cậu ấy chưa gì đã có chút đỏ. Tiêu Chiến nhìn vẻ mặt như trời sắp sụp của cậu ấy thì đã thấu rồi. Người trước mặt là đang không rõ họ đang dưới tư cách gì mà thân thiết với nhau. Tiểu Tán cảm thán, vậy mà cậu ấy lại cư nhiên bá đạo như vậy đẩy anh xuống mà thân mật. Đúng là nhóc con này thật manh động mà. Tiêu Chiến thở dài,

"Nhất Bác, nhìn anh này" anh ấy lấy tay hướng mặt cậu về phía mình rồi cười cười, "Câu hỏi ở đây không phải là anh có nguyện ý hay không, mà là em có chắc hay không đó. Vương Nhất Bác, em tuyệt vời lắm đó, em biết không? Sẽ có hàng vạn người ngoài kia tốt hơn anh, trẻ trung hơn anh, phù hợp với em hơn anh-

"Tiêu lão sư, em chỉ có thể đối với anh mà dịu dàng, mà ôn nhu, mà săn sóc, mà cương được thôi" Nhất Bác ngắt lời anh, bộc trực mà nói, khiến Tiêu Chiến vừa hạnh phúc lại vừa ngượng,

"V-Vậy thì được thôi. Giao tất cả cho em đó, Vương lão sư" Tiêu Chiến lại một lần nữa nằm ngoan ngoãn trong vòng tay của cậu, mặc cậu muốn làm gì thì làm,

"V-Vậy em làm tình với anh cũng được sao?" Vương Nhất Bác như không tin vào điều đang diễn ra mà hỏi, giọng nói có chút hoang mang,

"Em biết anh không thể cự tuyệt em điều gì mà, Vương lão sư" Tiêu thố thố trở về với trạng thái e thẹn của mình, sau một lúc yên lặng thì quay sang liếc liếc phản ứng của Vương Nhất Bác rồi không nhịn được mà bật cười. Sư tử nhỏ vẫn là một bộ không biết nên phải làm sao, nhìn sao cũng thành một chú cún đáng yêu muốn chết. Tiêu Chiến chủ động hôn cậu ấy một cái lên môi, khiến cậu ấy đỏ hết cả tai.


End file.
